Candles
by That's LEON
Summary: He probably should've wished for something more profound, like world peace. But between world peace and Leon, well... CLC/Cleon. Pure sugar for StellarEclipse.


**Candles  
**_Toothpaste Addict_

* * *

**A/N: **xposted from deviantart, where I write under the name PILOTfish.

Originally I was going to write something deep and meaningful and NOT relating to birthday candles ... but then this plot bunny wouldn't let me go XD

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, STELLARFACE. C8

* * *

--

At Tifa's insistence, he consented to make a wish. That didn't mean that he planned on actually making one, of course, but it had happened anyway. His eyes caught Leon's as he blew out the candles, and that left one thought on his mind.

He figured, as Tifa cut up the cake and dished it out, that he probably should've wished for something more profound, like world peace. But between world peace and Leon, well... a couple little wars here and there never killed anyone.

Okay, so he could've picked a better figure of speech.

"Cloud's grinning!" Yuffie announced, drawing everyone's attention as their flatmates all gave themselves whiplash in their attempt to witness this rare spectacle. Except for Leon, of course, who remained leaning against the far wall, eyes never having left the blond in the first place. "Whutchew wish for, Cloudy?"

"He can't tell you," Aerith chided, subduing Yuffie's curiosities with the distraction of cake. "He has to keep it a secret or it won't come true."

Cloud glanced over at the brunet, a little knowing look between them that was only for them, and knew that telling wouldn't make a difference. They snuck a moment there, with all the girls present, the identical, secretive curve of their lips going unseen as their gazes met in a caress across the room that was fleeting but no less intimate.

"I'm sure it was something heroic," Leon offered, in a tone that only Cloud would recognize as outright mockery.

"Like world peace?" Tifa asked keenly.

Cloud coughed to conceal a snicker. "Something like that," he replied, very solemnly.

--

"So what did you wish for?" Leon asked as they retired to their room, in parody of the rest of the committee members.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," Cloud recited with a scoff, gaze curling heavenward with disdain for all things superstitious.

"Hmm." Crossing his arms over his chest, Leon surveyed the younger man thoughtfully, before replying casually, "If you don't tell me, I can't make it come true."

"Oh?" One pale eyebrow quirked in amusement, lips curving slightly, almost playfully. "And how do you know I didn't wish for world peace?"

"You're a realist."

The smile was genuine this time. "So I am." At the brunet's unchanging expression, he insisted, "I'm not telling you."

The arms uncrossed slowly as Leon approached the other, footfall nearly inaudible against the carpet. His strides were unhurried, the same, lethargic pace of the unfurling of his arms at his sides, but the gleam in his eyes--

"Then I'll just have to start guessing, won't I?"

Cloud couldn't quite help the way his breath snagged against his lips at the feral shine of banked slyness in the other man's gunmetal eyes. It was a threat, a promise, and a scheme all the same.

"Tell me if I get it right?"

He conceded with a slow nod, holding the brunet's gaze.

"Good," Leon said, the words murmured into the slight distance between them before he closed it entirely.

--

"Mm," was the verdict a good while later, a hum of contentment from the sated blond. "That was about half of it."

Leon gave a quiet snort of laughter. "There's more?"

"Mhm."

" 'm done guessing," the brunet said, palms sliding down the younger man's naked back to fold over his hip. "Tired."

Cloud considered this for a moment, then untangled himself from the other, slightly, to murmur: "Lee?"

"Hm?"

"Can I keep you?" He asked, breath ghosting against the other man's exposed skin as he carefully intertwined their fingers with a tenderness that belied his usual warrior persona. He felt the older man smile; even without looking, he could recognize that gesture--the slight upward lilt of Leon's shoulder underneath him, the quick exhale that meant his lips were curving in amusement.

"...What the hell, Cloud?"

Cloud pressed his lips to the base of the other's neck, murmuring between kisses as he worked his way upwards: "Want you."

"Again?" Leon questioned, with a smirk that was sleepy but undeniably lewd nonetheless.

"Forever," he corrected after a brief pause. He dipped his tongue behind the brunet's ear before drawing the lobe between his teeth to curl his tongue around it, and, at the older man's low purr of acknowledgement, he repeated, "Can I keep you?"

Leon seemed to consider this, a barely audible _hmm_ of thought passing his lips. "I suppose I can arrange that," he allowed finally, with a small smile, turning his head to face the other. Raising a hand, he traced the blond's cheekbone, thumbed his flushed lips affectionately before leaning in to kiss them.

"Good," Cloud murmured, pulling himself a little closer because he couldn't quite resist the other man's warmth. As they lulled each other to sleep with casually exchanged touches, the unspoken but doubtlessly exchanged dialogue echoed behind his ears.

_"What did you wish for?"_

_"You."_

--

* * *

**whee. review? 8D  
**


End file.
